You all made it this way
by Mimi's pet Chameleon
Summary: The Digidestined are being murdered one by one, and as usual its one of them...but...Who would want to kill them? One of them perhaps?
1. Prologue: The Rage That Started It All

Aaaah…nothing like a good ol' angsty chapter to start out this wondrous fic! Now there will be plenty of gore and blood in this, so suggest you don't read if you don't like that.

So without further ado her we go.

I don't own Digimon by the way.

**Prologue - The rage that started it all.**

"OK…yeah…I'm going right now, I'm on the sub way." A girl of 16 with long golden hair and greenish eyes said into a cell phone, "Ok…I love you too, Joe…bye." She said closing the cell phone as the subway train came to a stop. As usual it was very crowded in all the subways but she eventually made her way out into the empty streets of Odaiba.

Like almost always she had the strangest feeling of being followed. She turned around and as usual she saw no one. She desperately had to get over this paranoia. She felt a light breeze hit her cheek and bring chills down all her spine. Then she heard a faint splash on a small puddle that the recent rain had caused. She jumped and turned around to find out it was a cat that had just wet itself in the puddle.

"OK…one more block. I really hate this neighborhood." She whispered to herself and hugged her jacket closer to her. She continued to walk down the nearly deserted alley; everything seemed to be looking at her.

As she passed the last alley a pair of hand shot ah her shoulders and pulled her into the alley. She got pinned into a wall, but soon was released. 

"Oh my God! You scared the hell out of me!" She yelled.

"How's it going Ashley." He said, "How's Joe?"

"Joe is fine! I was going to see him now." Ashley answered.

"Not anymore you are not." He said and dug a fist into her stomach, making her double over in pain. He raised her fist revealing a chain wrapped around it. Ashley tried to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth, for her lungs were out of air.

"What's wrong? Where's Joe now?" He spat slamming the chain into her back. Ashley was able to let out a scream, but it was muffled by the chain wrapping around her neck, cutting her air supply.

"Don't scream, bitch." He said tightening the chain, but soon letting her go. She tumbled to the floor with a coughing fit attacking her mouth.

"I would love to play a bit longer…but I really have to go meet Joe." He said and from his pocket he unsheathed a large hunting knife.

"This won't hurt…much." He said ramming the knife through the back of her shoulder. Ashley again tried to scream but received a kick to the face.

"I told you not to scream." He said yanking the blade out of her shoulder and letting the blood spill and stain her jacket, before digging the knife next to her spine.

"This is nothing really, take it as a favor I'm doing for you." He said once more yanking the knife out of her back. He kicked her until she was laying on her back.

"Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends." Ashley managed weakly.

"Well…I guess we all have our reasons…" He said slamming the blade one last time, through her heart. 

"I suppose you got around three more seconds of life, so say good bye." He said wiping the blade clean of blood with a her jacket, "I always knew dad's army blade would come in handy." He said before the life of the girl slipped away from her body.

Alright! Me like this, tis fun. So for those who are asking, Ashley is……was Joe's girlfriend and a character I made up and there fore claim as my own.

SO there are still 12 choices of who the killer is, as you know it is one of them and I will not mention his/her name until that last chapter, but go ahead, take a wild guess, if you get it right you win a cookie.

So I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Until then, good bye.


	2. It has begun

Hey! Guess who gets killed tonight!! I won't tell ya! SO, here goes nothing. I don't own Digimon in any way or form, as much as I would like to say otherwise! Anyway, read on.  
  
CHAPTER 1 - IT HAS BEGUN  
  
JOE STARED STRAIGHT DOWN AND FINGERED THE HEM OF HIS BLACK TIE. NEXT TO HIM, MIMI HAD A COMFORTING ARM AROUND HIS SHOULDERS, BUT IT DIDN'T DO MUCH, FOR HIS HEART WAS THE REAL PROBLEM. LAST WEEK, ASHLEY CARTER, HER GIRLFRIEND HAD BEEN MURDERED. SHE WAS KILLED ON THE WAY TO HIS APARTMENT, WHERE HE HAD HOPPED TO PROPOSE TO HER.  
  
"I DON'T GET IT; SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO ANYONE." TAI WHISPERED FROM HIS OTHER SIDE. JOE AGAIN KEPT QUIET.  
  
"WE ARE GATHERED NOW, BEFORE GOD, TO DEPART THE SOUL OF OUR BELOVED SISTER, ASHLEY CARTER." THE PRIEST SAID OPENING A BIBLE.  
  
JOE FINALLY HAD THE WIT TO LOOK UP. ASHLEY'S MOTHER WAS CRYING HER HEART OUT, NEXT TO HER HUSBAND. SOME OF ASHLEY'S RELATIVES WERE THERE, AS WELL AS HER FRIENDS. THE OTHER 11 DIGIDESTINED WERE ALSO THERE, FOR, ALONG TIME THEY TOO HAD GROWN FOND OF ASHLEY.  
  
"RECENTLY, THE LIFE OF YOUR CHILD WAS SELFISHLY TAKEN AWAY. WE NOW FIND HER WITH YOU, AND LIVING A BETTER LIFE, A LIFE THAT YOU HAVE PROMISED TO US ALL WHEN OUR OWN TIME COMES." THE PRIEST SAID PLACING ONE HAND ON THE PAGES OF THE HOLY BOOK, AND LOOKING UPWARDS.  
  
"JOE.PLEASE SAY SOMETHING." MIMI INSISTED. JOE TOOK A LOOK AT HER AS HE DUG HIS HAND INTO HIS POCKET. OUT OF IT CAME A SMALL BAND OF GOLD, HOLDING A DIAMOND. HE TWIDDLED IT BETWEEN HIS FINGERS, BEFORE CLUTCHING IT HARD IN HIS FIST, AND SHEDDING A COUPLE OF TEARS.  
  
"I CAN'T BEAR THIS." JOE WHISPERED AND TURNED AROUND AND WALKED AWAY. HE WINDED UP AT THE FAR END OF THE CEMETERY. SITTING ON A BENCH JOE BURIED HIS FACE ON HIS HANDS.  
  
"OF ALL PEOPLE.WHY HER.WHY." JOE SAID TO HIMSELF NOT BOTHERING TO HOLD TEARS BACK ANYMORE.  
  
"THAT BITCH DESERVED TO DIE, JOE." A VOICE SAID FROM BEHIND HIM. HE WIPED AROUND TO SEE A SHADOW LEANING AGAINST A TREE. HE CAME INTO THE LIGHT, REVEALING A KNIFE IN HIS HAND.  
  
"YOU! OFF ALL PEOPLE IT WAS YOU! AND TO THINK I TRUSTED YOU!" JOE YELLED, STANDING UP FROM THE BENCH  
  
"YOU KNOW.YOU'RE RIGHT, YOU DID TRUST ME, BAD MISTAKE SONNY JIM." HE SAID ARROGANTLY BEFORE RECEIVING A PUNCH TO THE FACE, "JOEY IS LEARNING TO FIGHT.GOOD."  
  
"SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?!" JOE YELLED THROWING ANOTHER PUNCH AT HIM, BUT THIS TIME HE DUCKED AND DODGED IT, GIVING HIM A STRAIGHT PATH TO JOE'S STOMACH, WHICH HE TOOK AND DUG THE COLD STEEL INTO HIS STOMACH. JOE LOST HIS BALANCE AND FELL TO THE GROUND.  
  
"UGH.YOU.YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS." JOE SAID WEAKLY, CLUTCHING HIS STOMACH.  
  
"YEAH WELL, ENOUGH TALK, I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL." HE SAID RAISING THE KNIFE ONCE MORE.  
  
"WAIT." JOE MANAGED, HOLDING HIS ARM WITH THE LAST OF HIS STRENGTH, AT THE SAME TIME USED HIS OTHER HAND TO WRITE SOMETHING ON THE GROUND, "ANSWER ME THIS.WHY, WHY US?"  
  
"YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER OF ALL PEOPLE, JOE, THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT." HE SAID PUSHING THE KNIFE TO HIS THROAT. "IT WAS YOUR FAULT; ALL NINE OF YOU.AND YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING ME SUFFER LIKE YOU DID."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU!?" JOE PLEADED, TRYING TO BUY MORE TIME, HE WAS ALMOST DONE WITH THE TINY NOTE.  
  
"YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW." HE SAID FINALLY PULLING ON THE SHEET OF STEEL THROUGH HIS THROAT. "ONE MORE DOWN.EIGHT TO GO." SHE WHISPERED, BEFORE RUNNING THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION AND AWAY FROM THE CEMETERY.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"WHA.WHAT HAPPENED?!" MIMI YELLED AS HE NEARED THE CROWD SURROUNDING AN AMBULANCE. "JESUS CHRIST!" SHE GASPED AS SHE SAW JOE'S MOTIONLESS BODY. "WHAT.HAPPENED?" SHE SAID.  
  
"WE DON'T KNOW, WE FOUND HIM LIKE THAT." IZZY ANSWERED.  
  
"COME ON PEOPLE, MOVE OUT OF THE AREA, NOTHING MORE TO SEE HERE!" A COP YELLED FORCING PEOPLE AWAY FROM THE INCIDENT, "ANYTHING WE FIND OUT WILL BE REPORTED TO YOU RIGHT AWAY, RIGHT NOW THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO." ALL OF THEM GATHERED LATER IN A SET OF BENCHES IN THE ENTRANCE OF THE COMMENTARY.  
  
"COP'S RIGHT, THERE IS NOT MUCH WE CAN DO." TAI SAID AND TURNED TO LEAVE. SOON T.K., KARI, KEN AND DAVIS WERE GONE WITHOUT A WORD.  
  
"YOLEI.WE BETTER GET GOING TOO." IZZY SAID TO HER AND HUGGED TIGHTLY, SHE WAS CRYING IN SILENCE, BUT STILL NODDED. IZZY NODDED ONCE TO THE REST AND LEFT ALONG WITH YOLEI.  
  
"LET'S GO SORA." MATT WAS NEXT, ALONG WITH SORA, SHE HAD MANAGED TO HOLD TEARS IN, BUT SHE LOOKED DESTROYED ON THE INSIDE. "YOU GUYS COMING?" MATT SAID LOOKING BACK AT THE TWO REMAINING, MIMI AND CODY.  
  
"YEAH.JUST ONE MORE MINUTE." MIMI ANSWERED QUIETLY. "YOU REALLY LOOKED UP TO HIM DIDN'T YOU." SHE THEN ASKED CODY. HE IN TURN ONLY GLANCED AT HER AND NODDED. "I LOOKED UP TO HIM TOO." MIMI CONTINUED STILL LOOKING AT HIM. THIS TIME CODY FIXED AN ICE COLD STARE ON HER EYES FOR LESS THAT A SECOND, THEN GOT UP AND LEFT. MIMI GOT UP QUICKLY AND FOLLOWED. ON THEIR WAY HOME, TEN OF THE GROUP STARED SADLY AT THE FLOOR AS HE OR SHE WALKED, WHILE ONE OF THEM LOOKED STRAIGHT FORWARD, SMIRKING IN VICTORY.  
  
HAHAHAHA!!! ITS DONE!!! THERE ARE ELEVEN DIGIDESTINED LEFT, THERE IS STILL A RANGE OF VICTIMS AND CULPRITS. BY THE WAY, I'M ALTERNATING FROM HE TO SHE, WHEN REFERRING TO THE MURDERER, SO IT CAN VIRTUALLY BE ANYONE. REMEMBER, GET IT RIGHT AND WIN..SOMETHING!! AND NO I'M NOT KIDDING, THE CONTEST WILL TAKE PLACE ON THE FIRST TO LAST CHAPTER! SO START PIECING THOSE CLUES TOGETHER. 


End file.
